Alone
by Mikayasha
Summary: Al's dead and Edward is letting Mustang hold him. This is NOT, I repeat, NOT a yaoi. Now rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

Alone

Mikayasha: Hahahaha! I was just thinking up ways of torturing Conan from Detective Conan/Case Closed when looking through the fanfics I have on my comp. I came across this and found out that I really like nocking off characters that are very important to the main character. :P I'm evil.

Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Arakawa Hiromu sensei.

**Chapter one: Alone**

Edward stood in the rain, not believing the events that just happened. The Colonel's crew ran around, looking for evidence that would lead them to the assailant that had the Elric brothers cornered. Through the frenzy, no one seemed to notice that Ed was bleeding profusely through a wound on his left shoulder and left abdomen. All but the Colonel.

Mustang walked up to the wounded boy as if Ed were a frightened animal. He pressed his hand on the wound on Edward's shoulder, seeing if he would wince, flinch, yelp, anything. Edward did nothing but stare at the spot where Alphonse once was.

"Edward, come with me. We need to get out of the rain." Roy said gently, uprooting Ed and gently leading him to a nearby car. Mustangs real purpose, though, was to get the young alchemist to a hospital. Alphonse might be gone, but Edward is still alive, and Roy was going to do what he could to help Edward live a full a life as possible. Mustang new that it was going to be hard on Edward, and he also knew that he didn't want to loose the him to death.

As they neared the military hospital Roy finally looked in the seat beside him. Edward had passed out, and Roy hoped that it wasn't from blood loss.

-------------------------------

After three hours of waiting, a nurse walked up to Roy and asked if he was Edward's parent or guardian. Roy said that he was his superior officer, and the nurse lead Mustang to Ed's room. Roy was expecting to see Edward in worse condition then what he saw. Edward just lay there, with an IV in his arm, his hair loose around his head.

Roy spotted a chair in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and brought it to Ed's bed side, sitting down and laying his head on Ed's bed, mindfull of the IV

"Colonel, how is Edward?" Roy stood up, startled a bit at Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice.

"He's fine. I think." Roy said, "Have they found anything?" Mustang asked as he sat back down.

"I'm afraid not, sir. The Head of Investigations here decided to call it off and hand the case over to Central." Hawkeye reported.

"That means Hughes will be taking over. Good." Roy said, bringing his knees up and resting his head on them like a little kid. Lieutenant Hawkeye watched him for a while before leaving, hoping Mustang wouldn't go into a child state of mind.

------------------------------------------

"Colonel." a small voice said, and Roy looked up to see Edward awake, and at the same time noting that it was the next day.

"How are you feeling? Physically I mean." Mustang asked, placing his hand on Edward's forehead. Edward gave a small shrug and looked away from Roy, not wanting him of all people see the look on his face. 'did I have this convection ... whenever that day was?' Ed thought briefly.

"Edward..." the Colonel drifted off, loosing his words as he forgot what he was going to say. 'What am I suppose to say? Or do for that matter?' Mustang asked himself, trying to figure out the answer to his question. 'When I was hurt like this my mom or Chris would hold me... GRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! What the hell am I suppose to do! ... Wait I know! His father! As far as I know he's just... Just what....?' The Colonel decided to stop his thoughts there when he noticed Edward looking at him with a _'I knew you were off' _look.

"Edward, this might be hard for you to answer but, do you know where your father is?" Mustang asked, brushing Ed's look off.

"That Bastard could die for all I care." Ed said flatly, turning his head away from Mustang once again. Mustang sighed, 'Okay. Don't try to find his father.'

"Ne, Mustang." Ed said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Who ... did you grow up with? You mom or dad?" Ed asked, still turned way from Roy.

"That's an odd question. Why do you want to know?" Roy asked, a little wary of the answer that may or may not come out of the blonde's mouth.

"If my father was around my mom wouldn't have died and Al and I would have never tryed to bring her back and-"

"Edward stop!" Roy cutted in, making Ed look at him. "Even if your father didn't leave you and your brother those things could have still happened.

"But... Al.... he... he could still be alive right now right! He'd still have a flesh body! He wouldn't have died from something like that! He-" EDward was cut off when his face was pressed against firm cloth.

"Try to calm down. Okay?" Mustang said softly, rubbing Ed's back, "I wont tell anyone that you cried so cry okay?" Edward had to chuckle a little at that.

"You're one of the people I don't like seeing me cry." But Edward cried, holding onto the Colonel tightly.

----------------------------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-:))

Mikayasha: Ok. This might end here. Unless you, the readers, think that this would be a crappy way to end it and are wanting more. Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

Alone

Mikayasha: If anyone reading this fanfic was watching my other fanfic 'Actually' I only deleated it temporarilly. It will go back up when I fix it. Just PLEASE Be patient.

Now on to this fanfic.

Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Arakawa Hiromu sensei.

**Chapter two: Control**

I had cut off my head and put it in my lap. I then start styling my hair all the while thinking 'I should have done this to cut my hair'. It felt really creepy having it on my lap while I was styling my hair so I moved it so it wouldn't feel so creepy, and that's when I got a look at my face.

My eyes were wide open!

That REALLY creeped me out! I covered my eyes with my hand and turned it so my face was facing away from me and continued styling my hair. Also, somewhere within that I thought 'Humans can live without their heads like chickens can too'.

When I was done styling my hair I tried to put my head back on, and when it didn't take I went to the bathroom to see what was wrong, carrying my head by the neck (which had spontaneously grew longer O.o).

Though when I got there I found that my head was still on my body. Except with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

'What the Fuck!' I thought and tried to put my head back on again. The neck curled.....

'Wait.... did it just move....?'

'Holy shit!' It curled and a sharp part of the bone in the neck actually dug into my hand!'

That's when I realized, 'Oh shit! This is a dream! I wanna wake up now!'

I tried to drop the mutant-neck-head-snake whatever the hell it was but couldn't. I thought when you finally realized you were dreaming you could control it! So now I tried to wake myself up but couldn't do that either!

So I came to the conclution that my 'dreamself' was still in control, and still carrying the... thing, I started yelling at it to let me wake up.

My 'dreamself went back out to where he was styling its hair and I could hear it's thoughts "What the fuck! Colonel! Help me put my head back on!"

Edward woke up, his heart racing from the nightmare. 'Finally I'm awake' Ed thought as he took slow breaths to try and slow his heart back down. After a while Edward sat up and looked around the room.

'Where's the Colonel, and A-' Edward stopped his thought, remembering that two day's ago his little brother had been murdered.

TWO DAYS LATER

"They suspended my state alchemists licence!? Why!?" Edward yelled, wanting to punch Mustangs face in.

"They feel that you're not in the proper mental state right now. And until you can prove that you are in the right mental state, or war breaks out, I'm going to hold on to your pocket watch." Mustang said, dangling Ed's pocket watch in front of him. Edward glared at the Colonel, willing him to give him his pocket watch. Roy pocketed the watch and sat in the chair beside Ed's bed.

"So what are you going to do until then? And I don't recommend leaving East City." Mustang said, trying to read the preteen's face.

"I... don't know..." Ed responded. Mustang sighed.

"Then... How about you stay at my place?" Roy asked, and Edward looked at Mustang, surprised that he would suggest something like that.

"You'll have to do chores though." Mustang added, and Ed glared at him with a 'I-knew-there-was-a-catch...' on his face.

"Edward... There's one other thing too..." Roy said hesitantly. When he got no response he continued.

"About ... your brother's fu-"

"He's not dead." Edward interrupted flatly.

"Even if you do get his body back it won't survive without a soul. You of all people should know that." Mustang said, putting his hands on Ed's shoulders.

"I know!" Ed yelled, "But... I just know he's not dead. I know that if I bring his mind and body back, his soul will be with them."

Mikayasha: Ok. Now there has to be a chapter 3. Oh! And the dream in the beginning, I actually had! Though instead of Colonel it was mom. I was thinking about how checkins with their head cut off can still live, but humans can't....

Until next chapter!


End file.
